One Night Together
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: Side story to One Thing Led to Another! Sakura should've stayed with the sand. Instead she got a visit from Deidara. What's he doing with her in the middle of the night?Oneshot


Hello, this is a side story to One Thing Led to Another.

Thanks to:

xxbochixx

for giving me the idea for a side story. So here it is.

* * *

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, many Suna shinobi, Team Gai and Team Kakashi sat in the meadow. Naruto stared sadly at Chiyo's body. Gaara pat his shoulder."Why don't you stay a while? To rest."Kankuro said. "Kakashi could get his eye checked out and we can remove the poison from Sakura."Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "Sure. Let's do that."the jonin said. They walked into Suna, and to the hospital. Sakura only had minor scratches so she was let out.

"Sakura, why don't you stay with us?"Temari offered."Just until your other team mates are ready to get out of the hospital." Sakura shook her head."No thanks. I'll be fine."Sakura said, smiling."We'll just go to a hotel here in town."they nodded."Okay, but be careful. We don't know _who _might be out there."Temari said. Sakura nodded and the siblings walked away. Sakura yawned."I'm going to the hotel. I am tired!"she said, stretching her arms."Okay. Be careful, Sakura-chan."Naruto warned. Sakura waved and walked into the hotel.

Sakura grabbed a towel and some clothes and went to go take a shower, but she quickly turned to the window to see it open."Hm..that's weird. I thought I closed the window."she mumbled to herself. She closed it, then turned around to see a blonde man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. She reached for a kunai, but froze. She couldn't move.

"Chakra strings hmm."he said. He made her drop her clothes and towel, then made her lay on the bed. "Get off me!"Sakura ordered. She didn't have anymore chakra because of her fight with Sasori. _'Wait! Sasori! T-this is Sasori's partner!'_ It finally dawned on her who this man was. She struggled to get him off her, but he wouldn't budge. He smirked."I have to admit, if _you _killed Sasori no danna, his art wasen't as strong as he claims."he said."I, however, have a true art that is strong hmm. Art...is a bang!"

She shook in fear. She knew how strong Akatsuki was. She barely lived fighting Sasori. And she had help! She couldn't go one-on-one with this one."W-who are you?"she asked him."My name is Deidara. And you, little flower is Sakura Haruno hmm."he strattled her hips, making her blush."You're _mine._"he growled. She moved her hands to hit him, but he simply caught them.

"My, you sure are strong...but...."he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear."I'm stronger hmm."he licked the shell of her ear, making her shiver under him. He smiled evilly, and brushed his lips against hers. She almost gasped. His lips were so soft and warm. He frowned into the kiss realising she wasen't participating, but that went away when he felt a small amount of pressure on his lips.

She slid her eyes closed and kissed him. He let her hands go so she could wrap them around his neck, then unzipped her shirt. He got irritated and tore the remaining clothing off her. He removed his clothes and smirked down at her, smugly."What do you want?"he asked, thrusting a finger into her. She moaned."You!" His smirk grew."What do you want me to do hmm?"he asked. She threw her head back."Do me!"A glint was in his eye as he thrusted his finger faster.

"What's my name, love hmm?"he asked. "DEIDARA!"she screamed and came into his hand. He laughed, licking his fingers clean."Alright. But, let's take it slow hmm."he chuckled as she groaned."No! Now!"she groaned. He leaned over her and kissed her neck."It's more fun."he muttered into her ear. His fingers ghosted across her skin, making her shiver. The mouths on his hands opened, and the tounges snaked out.

His hand went to her opening once more, and the tounges licked her hidden jewel, making her back arch into him. She brought her hands up to his eye scope and fingered it. He moved her hands away and removed it, showing his deep blue eye. She gasped. His eyes were beautiful! He rose a brow."What?"he asked her. She shook her head."Your eyes.. they're so..beautiful."

He blinked. A compliment? No one's _ever _given him a compliment. Not even Sasori. He smiled a true smile at her."And you are the most beautiful flower I've ever seen hmm."she blushed. _'God, I love her blush.'_he thought to himself. He carressed her cheek, and softly kissed her."Sakura....I'm going to start...okay?"she nodded and got ready. He slowly entered her, then in one thrust, he broke through her barrier.

She almost screamed in pain if he hadn't kissed her. He let her adjust to him, then asked her."Are you okay?"she gripped his shoulders, eyes shut, and nodded."O-okay. You can..g-go now." He smiled again and slowly rocked in and out of her. Soon the pleasure overcame her pain, and she was moaning his name."Deidara!"he grunted as he began to slide in and out of her easier.

He went in as deep and hard as he could. He loved her moans. Her eyes. Her blushes. Heck! He loved everything about her! She pulled his head down and kissed him hard and passionetly.(sp?) He kissed back as hard as they came together. He layed next to her, smiling."Sakura...I love you hmm."he admitted. She panted hard as he rested his head on her chest. "I pant love you pant too."she said. She stroaked his hair as he smiled up at her."I'll do anything for you hmm."Sakura smiled back, then fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Sakura awoke to find the bed empty."Deidara?"she called. Nothing. She collasped to the floor, tears leaking from her eyes. It was a one night stand. He didn't mean what he said when he said he loved her. She believed what he said. She put on some clothes, begining to hate him. Until, she found a note and Cherry Blossom on the bed.

_'I'll be back for you later, my Cherry Blossom._

_-Deidara'_

Her eyes widened. Would he come back to rape her? Would he think just because she allowed him do have sex once, he would use her as a sex toy? Or would he kill her? She quickly put the note in her pocket as the door flung open."Come on, Sakura-chan!"Naruto yelled."Eh? Were you crying?"Sakura wiped her tears away."I was just worried about you guys."she lied. They nodded and she grabbed her bags. She looked back out the window, swearing she saw something in the window. There was nothing. She turned around and walked away with her team.


End file.
